


Theraphy

by Duftie



Category: Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: BTW, Disaster Knight, Don't Let MK Eavesdrop On You - Freeform, For Real They're Just There, Fuck Bemis - Freeform, He doesn't care, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Need to Sleep Better - Freeform, Khonshu Would Be Proud - Freeform, Marc Bein an Idiot, Marc's the Star Here, Maybe - Freeform, Random & Short, Random Characters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Therapy gone wrong, There's No Cure for This Jerk - Freeform, i don't know how to tag stuff, moon knight - Freeform, yeah sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duftie/pseuds/Duftie
Summary: When you're just a normal person trying to let go of life problems, but professional troublemaker Marc Spector has to make this difficult.That, or just "random kid goes see a psychologist but the Moon Knight has to crush his dreams" story. It's really... short, yeah.Sorry, I don't do summaries I just move on. Also Marc's not really a protagonist? He's just... there, being creepy.- Also fixed my tagging and I can finally leave this work be.
Kudos: 6





	Theraphy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are actually random and I just needed to give The Patient and The Doctor names.

While entering doctor Adrian's office that night, the first thing Kit noticed was the stranger in white armor sitting in the chair row. There was a mask on the seat next to him, and he seemed strangely interested in one of the manicure magazines the doctor kept to distract companions.

"Good evening, Kit." the doctor said, putting down his book. "Please, sit. And don't mind my friend. He will stay for today's session, but I'm sure he won't pay any attention to it."

The kid nodded nervously, unsure about having to talk through his problems with someone else watching. He found it easier, however, when he realized that Adrian was right, and his creepy cloaked friend was really paying no mind. He wondered why in god's name the stranger in white would be there at such an hour, and if it involved the chaos at the zoo he had just passed by on his way to the doctor. As he kept telling Adrian about his insecurities, the mystery slipped from his mind. It was as if the hooded stranger wasn't even in the room.

"That's exactly it, doctor." he whined, looking up to Adrian for advice. "I think I'm afraid of people."

"Well, I don't think you should fear people at all."

Suddenly, the man in the white cloak lifted his head up, his manicure magazine forgotten.

"But I think you should." he said, with so much certainty it was difficult not to listen and agree. "After all, people are the most dangerous game. It isn't a pack of wolves that heightens the murder statistics everyday on the streets of this country."

The young man's mouth fell agape. Just like that, weeks of intensive therapy had gone down the drain. The psychologist glared furiously at his colleague.

"Marc!" he hissed. "What did I tell you about talking to my patients?"

"Oh?" the vigilante casually turned his attention back to the magazine. The nail polishing session was actually getting interesting. "Sorry, Adrian. I was just trying to be honest."

"Oh, alright." the doctor sighed, staring down his patient as if thinking of a way to rectify his friend's error. "Well, Marc might be right, yes... but not all people in this world represent danger. I, for a matter of fact, am relatively harmless. So are you, your family and friends…"

He tried to think of something else. 

"And there are even more good people out there that fight for us. Police officers, heroes... and hopeless nutcases like my friend over here, right, Marc?"

The question was made through gritted teeth, as if the doctor expected Marc to do something to fix his 'dangerous game' remark. The Moon Knight shook his head positively, in a casual manner.

"Ever since I moved to the city, crime rates have dropped down 67%." he demarked, quite proud of himself. Adrian gave his patient a tired smile.

"You see? Good people every now and then. Besides…"

"...You'd never know someone's a psychopath just by talking to them."

As the kid gave the dark-haired hero a terrified glance, Marc knew very well that the only person in the room who should be feared was Adrian.

He was not afraid.

"Why don't we cut short today's session, Kit? My friend and I have some serious talking to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first work I published. Did it actually suck? Well yeah, it definitely did. You can tell me how to improve, though, I'm looking forward to that.


End file.
